A Promise
by ThisReaderr
Summary: He loved you and you loved him too, but he left, for it was his mission, will he come back? A oneshot [Levi x Oc] (Read at your own risk.)


**_Disclaimer: I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin and Levi Ackerman. Hajime Isayama does._**

**_/AN: If you don't want to be hurt, well, close this tab. Heed my warning child. _**

_A Promise_

It was year 860, the year when you met him, when humanity was still fighting for existence, when you fell in love with a stranger, but he was no longer a stranger to anyone nor to you, for he was known as "humanity's strongest soldier" the one who slay titans with great speed, and you? You were a simple uptown girl who lives in the protection of the innermost wall.

You were prim and proper; you were respected by many, not because you're a daughter of a noble, but because you have achieved something a normal daughter could have. Your parents were proud of you, so as your siblings. Girls of all ages have envied and admired you. First, because you have captured the corporal's interest, second, well, because you've achieved something they could've.

Men would want to spend their whole life with you. But they couldn't because you were far too reserved. Reserved for someone and that someone could be him.

On the first day of spring, he asked you to go with him, in a place where the both of you could talk. You walked hand in hand with him, like lovers I suppose. You spent the afternoon walking into the meadows, talking about how busy his life is and how his comrades could be so unpredictable. You told him on how you think everything should be like that, and at least they could think something out of the usual for you not to forget them. He gave your remark a smile and agreed with you.

As days, weeks, months, and years came by, you weren't able to keep track of time, and the both of you have been together for almost three long years now and still staying strong. He still held your hand like before, only now you were closer.

Your parents were fond of him for he would always keep things neatly, your siblings could sometimes be afraid of him, and you? Well, you we're always in love with him, even if he has his own flaws. And so he loved you back, more than you could ever imagine.

When he's out to be in an expedition, you would pray that his existence will still continue for he is your life and so yours was his. It may be insane for others to look at, but the both of you have found true love. His actions towards you may be limited but, you were to reserve and he respected that. He knows when to touch you. He knows the words to say for you to surrender to him. And so do you.

Unfortunately, for the caged kingdom, Wall Rose had met its end. Wall Sina was the last one to prevail.

Together with the collapse of Wall Rose, was the disappearance of Humanity's Strongest. Rumor has it that the whole legion was wiped out because they had met shifters who ambushed them, who ambushed him. But you on the other hand, did not believe this. For you know that he's strong enough to defend himself even in the harshest environment.

He had vowed to return and you believed him, for you love him so.

On that day, Humanity grieved over the loss of a hundred people who tried to defend the ones living inside the walls. You refused to do so. You believed it's something lunatic. You believed he's still there fighting his way out and into the city.

And then year 865 came in, days were fast ahead, life has changed since the protectors were gone. No wings for everyone to get carried away to a land one believed to be freedom. The Wall's economy was long gone ever since Wall Rose has been breached. As for Wall Sina, it wasn't far from the deadly nightmare.

You were too stuck in the past. Way back when he was still there to hold you, to protect you.

Today, when the Wall collapsed you stood there in your room, waiting for him. Your family coaxed you upon leaving the premises, but you wouldn't, because of him. You then realized you have long lost your sanity. It went along with him. And you weren't waiting for him. You were waiting to meet you end. Waiting for those monsters to devour you, or even step on you. May be then you'll see him, maybe then you can hold him again.

Titans were starting to invade the innermost Wall. Tears started to build up in your eyes. The first one fell, along with the rain. You were struck by grief, by agony, by pain. You were unable to move. And when a titan saw you, you didn't dare move. But it was hungry, and it wanted you to be its dinner. It was about time.

But instead of eating you, it carried you in its hand as if you were a doll and he was a child. He threw you against the house. Blood coming out of your mouth, your bones bent in weird angles. Finally you can rest with him. But then, a figure stood over you. The titan who planned to devour you was long gone. Killed by someone strong, someone you knew from before. And he was standing right in front of you, right in front of your lifeless body.

It was him.

He had tears in his eyes, his body was a bit withered but, all in all, it was him. The fates were cruel to let the two of you meet like this. The walls were too weak. If only it could've lasted longer, then he could've returned in time. You cried with him, you were still breathing, but your breaths were becoming shallow. Will this be your end?

You thought he was gone, but he wasn't. You reached out to hold him and so he did. He held you. It was a tight one. The one that would want to make you stay, but, you were far too weak to handle the numbing pain.

You looked at him and said, "Thank you."

He kissed your forehead, even though it has traces of you blood. You can feel his warmth; you can feel the wet tears streaming down from his face. You reached to touch his face so that he could look into your eyes. It was warm as ever. But you know for a fact that you wouldn't last any longer.

"I-I'm sorry," he started to tell you.

"I'm sorry, if only I returned sooner; it wouldn't have been this way. Please, stay, don't leave yet. I-I love you. So please, stay." He pleaded, but your eyes were threatening to close and so you fought death.

It was the first and last time he told you he loves you and you know how sincere it is. You know it was real.

"I love you too, Levi." It was your last breathe, it hurts to see him cry, but it was all too late. Too late, and with that, your eyes were shut.

You were gone, forever.

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: I told you to heed my warning, didn't I?_**

**_Anyway, how was it? Let me know and leave a comment. _**

**_Thank you for reading._**

**_R&R pleaaase~_**

**_Lovelots, Tony xoxo_**


End file.
